1. Field of the Invention
Exposed grid suspended ceiling constructions are extensively used in private and commercial building. Such constructions employ metal L-beam members, often called wall angles, fastened with nails or screws to the perimeter walls. Metal main T-beam members are then supported on wire hangers in predetermined fashion and transverse or cross T-beam members cooperatively interconnect in a determined manner to form a rigid grid system within the perimeter.
This metal grid network serves as a convenient support system for lay-in modules or panels, such as acoustical units, light fixtures and the like.
Maintenance on these exposed grid ceilings is accomplished by painting and/or replacing the lay-in acoustical panels. However, the exposed metal flanges accumulate a film of smoke, grease and dirt that results in poor paint adhesion unless expensive pre-treatment, such as washing or sanding is effected. Also, priming is necessary where rust occurs.
It is desirable therefore to have a decorative trim strip to mechanically resurface the exposed flanges of the dirty metal grid runners or beams.
Moreover, it is advantageous to have available an economical trim strip that may be installed with the panels and light fixtures in place and may be used on either L-beam members or T-beam members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grid ceiling covers have been disclosed in the prior art, and particularly in U.S. Pat. No's. 3,594,972 and 3,936,990. However, even though the structures disclosed in these patents have merit in the highly decorative and expensive new installation field, they do not lend themelves to the economical renovation of old ceilings, which is the primary object of this invention.